


No Mercy for the Wicked

by SkeletonPie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Swearing, implied molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonPie/pseuds/SkeletonPie
Summary: Ohm won't say what he saw after the accident.The answer to whether there is life after death remains unanswered.But following the event, Ohm is left with a need to make good deeds.That's how they find themselves giving Christmas to sick kids.And giving no mercy to someone who has given none to mercy herself.





	1. Good Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> I should have had this posted forever ago, but I'm slow af, so here ya go.

They're cold blooded killers. Greedy criminals. Psychotic arsonists.

No one dares cross their paths, least they find themselves bleeding out on the sidewalk simply for being within these men's perimeters.

They kill without thought, but most of the time it's unintentional. They're just over-sized children with guns, the city their playground.

Haphazardly driving like inebriated Duke boys. Stealing government air craft just for the hell of it. Setting off explosions like every day is the Fourth of July. Needlessly robbing banks when they have more money lining their pockets then they can wipe their asses with.

Fuck the rules. Ignore the police. These boys just want to have fun. And pity anyone who gets in their way.

But, they're not all bad, though they might receive coal for Christmas - permanently on the Naughty List. Their hearts aren't frosted with ice. Their emotions are not more isolating then a winter storm. They do care, though they may not show it much. Sometimes, they just need to be given the opportunity.

* * *

 

"Guys... Lets do something different this year." It's said out of nowhere, and it takes a moment for everyone to realize it came from Ohm's mouth. He's still looking down at the pistol he's cleaning, though now, he's just absentmindedly rubbing the cloth back and forth, not really getting anywhere in the process.

Ohm and Cartoonz are seated Indian style on the floor, nearly sitting knee to knee as they polish their weapons. Cartoonz sets his rifle down on his lap, deciding to humor his friend. "Like what, Ohm?"

Some people might notice he's been a little nicer, a little more attentive towards the other man lately. But to anyone like Delirious who has known Cartoonz for what feels like most of his life, he can see there's something more to the watchful glances, the hand that reaches out to steady yet never quite connects, the pushiness that's wavering outside the bounds of their boss and into the territory of mothering. It's a wonder Ohm hasn't noticed. Though it's true, he always has been a little oblivious to the affections of those around him.

Hazel eyes drift up to meet dark choclate, then drop back down just as quickly. He clears his throat. From his behavior, it's easy to see he's worried his friends will think it's a stupid idea. "We donate to a charity every year right?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Cartoonz nods anyways.

"But, uh, for some reason, I don't feel like that's enough. We're so - disconnected from it. We give away the money just so we can absolve ourselves from guilt. But the details of what's done with it doesn't have any impact on us. We don't improve from any form of experience. I ,uh, don't know... do any of you guys get what I'm saying?"

"I am not working in a damned soup kitchen, just so you know." Interrupts Delirious, as he leans back across the arm of the couch. Important papers and dollar bills scatter in his display of boredom. Bryce sputters as he watches their progress litter the floor.

"It doesn't have to be that." Ohm protests, already feeling his thoughts being shot down. "It can be anything. I just want to be more involved. That's all."

Cartoonz comes close to telling Ohm just what he doesn't want to hear. It is stupid, and he sure as hell doesn't have patience for all that volunteer bullshit. Instead however, he lets him down easy. "Hell of a time to start worryin' about you're morale now."

He wonders if this has anything to do with Ohm's recent brush with death. It wasn't their first time playing fiddle with the grim reaper, but for it to happen so close to the holidays, he honestly couldn't blame Ohm for having these thoughts.

It was funny really, out of all the predicaments they found themselves in, it's something as mundane as a car accident that nearly kills him.

Ohm wasn't exactly the most skilled driver out of the four. He hadn't exactly been driving the respectable speed limit on an icy road either. But what happened was a fluke of nature. For whatever reason, a little girl suddenly ran out onto the road, directly in the path of his vehicle. It was a classic wrong place at the wrong time scenario.

Ohm swerved, tires losing grip on the black ice. He careened right into the back end of a transport, nearly crushing the entire front end of his car like a tin can. He'd been officially declared dead for three minutes on the operating table.

Everyone was silent, perhaps imagining what Ohm must have felt the last few seconds before losing consciousnesses. They had all thought the worse when Toonz received the call - his number being the last one in Ohm's phone - they couldn't imagine what it would be like to die alone, without their friends at their side. Of course Ohm had been glad he'd been on his own, that no one else had been hurt or worse. But for as long as the boys have been close friends, for as long as they started stirring up trouble, there was a sort of mutual understanding that they'd all go out together.

When Ohm regained consciousness and was well enough to talk, Delirious and Bryce were immediately upon him, cozying up next to him on his bed, and burdened him with the big question: was there life after death? Ohm told them he couldn't remember anything, that it had been no different then sleeping. But the haunted look in his eyes told otherwise.

Uncharacteristically, Bryce has been keeping his remarks to himself, as he adds up the currency they've built up in the past months with Delirious. Strangely enough, he feels himself agreeing with Ohm. He believes he may have felt this way since talking with his cousin about the situation at the hospital she works at. But hadn't fully realized how much it'd been bothering him until now. Siding with Ohm, Bryce decides to put in his two cents. "You know... I might just have an idea."

* * *

 

The cute little blonde nurse gives them a wide smile. Her teeth are white and perfect, her smile is bright and genuine. It's a little displacing to see when they're so accustomed to crooked, stained, and decaying teeth; smiles strained or malicious.

Bryce wraps his arms around her and picks her up into a tight hug. She squeals kicking her feet until he places her back down. She's so tiny compared to her younger cousin.

"I can't tell you how grateful we are for this." She says breathlessly, still recovering from Bryce's embrace compacting her lungs. She makes a point to look at all four men in the eyes. "We're just a small hospital with very little money coming in. It's enough of a struggle keeping supplied. We wanted to do something for the kids this Christmas, and what you've offered to do is beyond anything we could have ever done, or hoped to do."

"Aw, it's no prob, cuz. We're happy to help." Bryce chirps, returning a smile that seems to run in the family.

Cartoonz extends a hand. "We should be thanking you for allowin' us to be here. Y'know, concerning our records and all those-" He makes a face and tsks, "Pleasantries."

Julie might not know the whole story. She doesn't truly know the extent of their crimes, only that her cousin and his friends aren't exactly law abiding citizens, that they've been bailed out of jail so many times they now receive a 'get out of jail free' card in their stockings every year. She takes his hand in her soft ones and warmly shakes. "Anyone who would do this for those poor kids are good people in my book. Besides, I owe Brye Brye, he's done so much for me."

Having stood quietly in the background the whole time, Ohm makes his presence known with a snicker. "Brye Brye? Oh, that's a new one."

"Don't you ever think about calling me that either, Ohm. I will kill you, and make sure you stay that way." He says this in a joking manor, laughter sprinkling his speech. He sounds harmless enough, but anyone who knows Bryce well enough knows this isn't a threat to be taken lightly. It's no secret, there's been a few times Bryce has been tempted to sticky bomb Ohm's car for his relentless teasing.

Ohm naturally laughs it off anyways. Although Cartoonz is feeling a little differently. He has the urge to snap at Bryce for being so inconsiderate. Which is a little weird for him. Normally he can find the humor in anything that others might find rude. Right now however, he simply can't find the humor in Ohm's near-death experience. Maybe he will further down the road. But as of now, Ohm still bears the marks from the accident, the ugliest being a gash leading from his eyebrow to his scalp. It'll still be awhile before he can take the stitches out. Besides, Ohm may laugh, but that didn't mean he didn't hurt inside. His friends knew that he was prone to hiding his undesirable emotions. So for Bryce to be oblivious to this, really ticked him off.

As if he could sense the anger welling up in him, Delirious gives Cartoonz a hard brotherly smack on the back as he passes by, effectively knocking out the pent up steam before it could be released on the unsuspecting blonde. He then bounces up to Bryce and loops an arm around his neck, making the taller man lean to accommodate his shorter stature. "What about me? Your bestest of best buddies, huh? I can call you Brye Brye, right?"

" _Noo_. No one but Julie can call me that. Okay? Got that?"

" _Aww_ , where's your festive mood at?"

Cartoonz folds his arms across his chest, and converts his irritation into taunts. "Probably behind that candy cane he's got stuck up his ass."

Ohm grins. "It's true, I've seen it."

"Very funny you guys." Exasperated, Bryce moves forward, down the hallway leading towards the children's sick ward. "Okay, no more goofing around, we've got serious business to do." Looking none too series in his long elf hat dangling to and fro with his jaunty steps.

Putting on a determined face, Delirious holds up his fists, hands hidden in the too large blue Christmas sweater he wears, decorated with snowflakes and a polar bear. "Yes! We've got's some serious merry making to make." He runs after Bryce, smacking the ball at the end of his hat, as he leaps past.

"No running in the halls young man!" Ohm yells after them.

"Fuck you. You're not my mom, dad."

" _Uhhh_." Bryce slowly turns his head towards Delirious, giving him a strange look. "What did you just say?"

"Shit! I mean, you're not my... Shut'ch up you!"

"Delirious has a daddy kink confirmed."

"No, that's all lies."

Shaking his head, Cartoonz hoists a large red sack over his shoulders, adjusting until the point of a present no longer jabs between his shoulder blades before following. Expecting Ohm to be close behind he asks, "well, Ohmwreck'a. Ya ready to spread some Holiday joy?"

When Cartoonz doesn't receive a reply, Bryce knows exactly what's up. He twirls around, continuing to walk backwards. "Ohm! Stop flirting with my cousin you old pervert."

"I'm not, dude. I'm properly introducing myself - like a gentlemen."

"Uh huh. _Suuure~_ "

Perplexed why this always the case, Ohm mumbles, "What the hell?... W-why does everybody always think I'm flirting? I'm just trying to be nice."

Julie giggles.

Reversing his steps, Cartoonz loops an arm around Ohm's neck, grinning charmingly at an amused Julie. "Sorry to dash away on ya." He flicks the antlers on top of Ohm's head, tiny bells jingling. "But Rudolph's got work 'ta do."

Emphasizing his point, Cartoonz shoves the sack of presents into Ohm's hands. He does this perhaps a bit too forcefully as the sound of fabric tearing rips through the hall.

"Whoa!" Ohm fails to get a good grip of the loosening material. Luckily he manages to fumble the bag to the floor without damaging the contents inside too much. "Oh shit."

"Good fuckin' job."

"I didn't know you were going to do that."

"You're supposed to be Santa's helper are ya not?"

Ohm pauses from bending down to retrieve the bag. He glances up at Toonz standing just before him, and cocks a brow suggestively. "Well it depends what I'm helping with."

Cartoonz glances away, cracking a grin. He can't keep his eyes on Ohm kneeling in front of him like that. Especially not with _that_ face.

Julie can only look at the two in confusion. When Ohm had personally introduced himself, he had been nothing but sweet and polite. True to his word, she hadn't felt like he was trying to flirt. Now however, she's picking up a much different vibe. Perhaps she should leave these two boys alone. "Um... Well tell Bryce I said goodbye since he was so nice to leave without saying it. I've got my job to do, but maybe I'll see you boys around." She gives a little wave, and receives a wave and friendly goodbye from both men in return before making her exit.

"Look what you did Cartoonz, you made her feel unwelcome."

"I did not, that was all on you."

"Well you were acting a little jealous there, I couldn't help myself." Ohm says with a grunt, as he scoops up the sack, ensuring to keep the newly formed hole pinched shut.

Cartoonz gives Ohm a hand, grabbing him by his forearm and hoisting him up. "Don't flatter yer'self, Ohm. You were moving your ass too slow. This was your fuckin' idea after all, so you better damn well act like it."

"Okay okay, you're right. Lets do this."

They begin to walk, and Cartoonz grudgingly nudges Ohm, "She's does have a nice booty doe, I'll give you that."

"Heh, yeah." Ohm falls a couple steps behind Cartoonz. "But I've seen better."


	2. The Gift of Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I might have fibbed a little. I said two chapters, but I always end up making them longer then I originally intended, so there's 3. But that's it, I swear!

Upon strolling into a room filled with children, one would expect the sort of ruckus you'd find in a daycare. Children laughing, playing. The clanking of toys as they're smashed together. Constant motion. Hardly able to suppress their need to fidget.

Instead of entering a domain filled to the brim with rambunctious energy, they are confronted with a very different kind of aura. One that descends upon them with a dreadful weight, pushing down on their shoulders, and spirits.

Parents sit next to their children's beds, talking or reading to them with hushed, soothing tones. Now, the men's presence brings their heads up, and attention towards them.

It takes everything they've got not to slowly back out of the room. It's a strange thing, feeling intimated by average day-to-day citizens. For these men anyway, who are undaunted by the filth of the earth criminals, or concerned with guns aimed at their faces and yawning graves at their backs.

These parents are void of emotion. It has been drained of them having spent their nights crying into their hands, fearing for their children's lives and futures. All the while continuing to put on a facade, appearing optimistic for their children's sake and peace of mind.

A collective thought surges through the four men, one they can all agree on. They'd much rather be facing an armada of police or gang members about now, then the scene that lays before them.

The children are relegated to lumps in the beds, covered in white sheets. A grim outlook on what could very well be the future for some; this Christmas being their last. That's a lot of responsibility for these men who have hardly given compassion to anyone outside their tight-knit group.

The sound of Ohm nervously clearing his throat brings the men back to their senses and into action.

Bryce puts on his winsome smile. The kind of smile that opens people up to him and inspires their trust. He's always been at the forefront of their deals, bartering with the men they buy their supplies from, so it's only natural for him to initiate.

"Hi'ya! I hope we're in the right place. We heard there were some good kiddies in need of some Christmas cheer!"

"And don't forget the most important'est of things-" Delirious pauses for dramatic effect, then energetically throws his hands into the air. "Presents!"

Little heads begin popping up like daises in what was moments before a field of disinterest. Few who are too ill to do so without assistance have their parents elevate the head of their electric hospital beds.

"Yes, presents." Bryce confirms with a warm laugh.

A poke to his side pulls Cartoonz's attention away from the two youngest men, to Ohm standing beside him with a wry grin. "Well Santa? What did you bring all the good little boys and girls?" His voice deepens, smooth and suggestive. Except he probably isn't implying anything, Toonz is simply allowing his imagination to run away with him, visualizing just what he'd like to give to a certain 'good boy'.

The kids are waiting in anticipation for his answer. So Toonz decides to fuck with them a little, giving them a deadpan answer. "Coal."

A mixed response rises from the audience. Some protesting against the injustice of it all, while the more matured are not so easily fooled.

" _Nooo_. He doesn't have coal." Bryce assures. "Not unless any of you guys want that?"

A chorus of no's return to him.

"What's in the bag?! What's in the bag?!" Delirious pumps his fist, egging on the children who have the energy to join in his chant. "What's in the bag?!"

Cartoonz catches himself from chuckling, remembering he's got appearances to keep. He is playing the role of Santa after all. He tries to make a credible 'ho, ho, ho' but feels he's fallen short of what the jolly old elf should sound like. More like a ghetto Santa.

Really, it should be Ohm playing the role (no matter how cute those goofy ass furry brown antlers look on him). He was naturally gentle, with bright mischievous eyes, exuding a warmth that made you feel safe and protected around him. How easy it was to forget this man was a criminal same as them, that his hands were just as stained a deep red as theirs. But whatever, Cartoonz got sacked with the role of old Saint Nick, all because he was the man with the beard, wasn't even a white beard. A technicality apparently. There was just no fighting with the idiots.

Regardless, the kids don't seem to care. They don't care that his laugh doesn't shake his belly like a bowl for a jelly, or that his beard wasn't white as snow. He was the man with the presents, the man making their day a little less droll and uneventful.

Loosening the bag, Ohm holds it out for Toonz to reach inside. He pulls out the first thing he touches. Something soft and fluffy. Delirious is sure to let everyone know who it is by belting out: "Teddy Bear!"

A tag flutters around its neck, attached to the handsome blue bow tie it sports. "Alright, lets see." Cartoonz captures the tag and reads off the name. "Danny Matheson."

A little boy of six, unable to sit up, limply lifts his hand into the air. "I'm Danny."

If his voice weren't so feeble as the body that contains him, perhaps he'd have sounded more expecting. The boy looks tired, eyes dark and receded. Not just physically either, he's worn out, and his parents aren't sure he'll be able to survive the chemo.

Delirious gasps sharply, clasping his hands to his face and smooshing his cheeks together. " _Aww_ , lucky! I want one too! I'm so jealous. You're so lucky. So lucky!" He exclaims through fish lips. He takes the plush and crouches next to the boys bed until their eyes are level. He clutches the Teddy close to his chest, tucking its head underneath his chin, looking at Danny as though he's about to receive a great responsibility. "You've got's to promise me somethin' before I just hand him over, okay?"

Danny gravely nods.

"You've got's to take good care of Mr. Teddy bear, alright? Make sure nothin' ever happens to him. Because he'll do the same for you. He'll be the best damn teddy bear ev'ar! You're protector, confidant, and your bestest friend!" He relinquishes the Teddy he personally picked to the boy. Danny brightens, wrapping his arms around it with a strength his parents hadn't believed he still had.

"Teddy will always be there for you when you need him. And he'll want hugs all the time! Especially when you're not feeling so good." He stands up and winks at the parents, imagining all sorts of mischief the boy will get into when he's all better, of all the adventures he and his Teddy will go on. He shakes his finger at the boy, making it clear he was being very serious. "So don't leave him alone okay. Cuz then who's he gonna take care of then? Tell me that huh?" He ruffles Danny's hair before leaving him with his new pal.

Danny hugs Teddy close, burrowing his face in his soft, clean smelling fur. He is positive with his new companion he can make it through the chemo. Because now he'll have someone to hold on to when his parents cant be with him. And on the days he feels like he can hardly move, Teddy will tell him stories of all the fun they'll have when his cancer recedes.

Delirious returns to the guys, and places his hands on his hips. "Alright! Who's next?"

On cue, Cartoonz pulls out another present. Another name is read, and another small voice speaks up.

Gradually, they go through the process, each man taking turns gifting children with a sickly parlor to their skin. Bringing back some form of color to their cheeks, and life to their expressions.

Bryce sings The Christmas Shoes with a scrawny little boy of ten on his new karaoke machine. Dallas can't sing as good as he would like, if his chest didn't hurt so much from the punctured lung he received from his broken rib. His parents urge him to take caution, but he's not going to let the pain stop him now, just like he wouldn't let the boys who hurt him stop him from using his voice. Bryce sings softly, doing his best not to overwhelm Dallas's. It is such a sweet thing to hear.

Dallas explains to Bryce how a group of older boys from school beat him up for singing like a 'sissy'.

"Aw, they're just jealous." Bryce flippantly says. "I'm not just saying that either. Do you know if those guys are good at anything besides throwing punches?"

Dallas scrunches his nose, trying to think. The bully's are often a topic of conversation, but never has he heard of anyone mention any sort of positive attributes. He shakes his head. "I guess not."

"There, you see? They just don't like the attention you're getting from all the cute girls."

Dallas wrinkles his nose at the mention of girls. But his eyes betray him, glancing over at the cute girl next to him. The one who told him she can't wait till he's famous so she can tell her friends she met him when they were kids.

The same girl whose eyes light up when Ohm later presents her with the most gorgeous princess dress she's ever seen. In no time flat she's begging her mom to help slide the dress over her hospital gown. It's long enough to cover the thing she's most insecure about.

Ohm pretends to be humbled by the princess now before him. Though in all honesty, he is getting a little choked up from the bright smile she's wearing. "Do I have permission to ask your little girl for a dance?" He asks the mother.

Mom's uncertain, but when she looks down at her daughter gazing up at her imploringly, there's no way she could ever say no. She doesn't appear to be in great pain, physically at the least. The results of her removal surgery is close to healing completion, and her pain medication is in works. As long as they're careful she'll be fine.

Given the go ahead, Ohm formally offers his hand, and helps bring her to the edge of the bed, until her single bare foot dangles off the side. He instructs her to place her foot over his, then raises her into a standing position.

"Excuse me miss, but I don't believe I asked your name."

The girl blushes, giggling adorably. "Amelia."

"Oh, that's a perfect name for a princess."

Amelia is a little wobbly, as Ohm slow dances with he one leg precariously balanced on his. But he holds her up with what she finds to be strong arms for a prince, and she's never entrusted anyone more to keep her from falling.

In the background, the two elves and the red bearded Santa comically make a tune for them to dance to. And although she can't pretend she's dancing at a ball or her first prom with how silly it sounds, it's much appreciated.

But at the thought of dancing with a partner, she becomes disheartened. She doubts anyone would want to dance with someone with a prosthetic limb. If she can ever dance again at all.

She apologizes to Ohm for having to do all the work.

To which Ohm tells her she's just finding her feet, and she'll be dancing on her own in no time. Any kid would be honored to dance with such an impressive girl.

He tells Amelia that having one leg doesn't make her any less of a princess. And if she wants his opinion, that makes her even _more_ of a princess, a stronger and wiser one that many little girls who are in a similar position can look up to.

When their dance is completed, Ohm picks her up and places her safely back in bed. Delicate fingers remain fastened around his neck, long enough to give him a gratuitous kiss on the cheek.

Once Ohm is standing next to Bryce, the impish man leans in to whisper, "Dude, she's too young for you."

" _Bryce, no._ " Ohm quietly warns between clenched teeth, his embarrassment apparent, spread across his face.

Abruptly flash of red and white streaks between them as Delirious bombards them with a giant candy cane prop. "Unguard ye pointy eared freak." He wields the prop at Bryce, poking him in the stomach.

" _Ow_ , hey. What was that for?"

Delirious tosses a twin prop towards him. "I challenge you, to a duel of deliciousness!"

" _Ha ha_ , okay." Bryce captures it and adopts a similar striking pose. "I accept your challenge."

While the boys put on a show for the kids, fighting like festive musketeers, Cartoonz gives Ohm responsibility for the last present. Ohm tries to pass up the offer, shoving the bag back against his chest. Toonz hasn't gone nearly enough.

"You're better with the kids then I am." Everyone's done such a good job with the kids so far, interacting with ease as though they've fathered their own. They were insightful, leaving the children with not only a new toy, but a new hope as well. Delirious and Bryce boosted the children with their exuberant personalities, and Ohm calmed the more nervous children with his calm voice, and sympathetic words. Cartoonz never felt more awkward or useless in his life. Handling children just wasn't his thing. Now pummeling guys until they cried like babies, now that was more his thing.

Ohm sighs, holding out his hand for the bag. "Fine, I'll do it. Where's the last runner up?"

Towards the back of the room, the last child appears set apart from the others, though her bed is set no greater distance. Part of the reason could be due to the fact she was less involved then the other children, merely watching yet not participating in the smiles and laughter. Her father stood by her, hands fidgeting in his jacket pockets. They looked so solemn, standing in the dreary corner of the room.

The bag is exchanged, only to fall from listless fingers. Ohm's hands are shaking, and his expression is one of shock.

"Uh... Ohm?"

"That's... that's her."

"Who?"

"She's the girl who ran out in front of me."

Cartoonz nearly cusses, narrowly managing to refrain in front of the younger audience. What were the chances of that? Pretty damn slim, that's what. "Are ya sure? Maybe they have a similar resemblance."

Ohm vehemently shakes his head. "No. I don't doubt it's her. She's the last thing I saw before... "

"Before what?" Cartoonz presses. Ohm shakes his head again, remaining quiet, his chest haltingly rising and falling. Cartoonz worries Ohm may be on the verge of a panic attack. Pushing down on his shoulder, he urges Ohm to sit in a visitors chair, receiving little resistance.

"Why is she here? Do you think she was hurt from the accident? I thought she'd been unharmed. That's what I was told."

"Shut up, Ohm. You're rambling."

"Sorry. I just don't understand. It's disconcerting."

"Yeah, I get that. But you're not thinking rationally. How long ago was it now when it happened? Even if something happened to her, you were in worse off condition. She'd have been out long before you. I bet you it's for something else."

" _Fuuuu_... " Ohm presses his face into his hands. " You're right. I hate it when you're right. _Ugh_. I'm sorry Cartoonz. I just need to chill."

"It's alright. Get to grips with yourself. I'll deal with her."

Mercedes is already sitting up when Toonz approaches. As he comes closer, she hugs her legs to her chest. It's evident she's uncomfortable with his presence. He sits at the end of her bed, giving her plenty of space.

The father gives him a disinterested glance. He fumbles change out of his pocket leisurely counting it coin by coin. Returning it to his pocket, he dismissively informs his daughter he'll be back in about fifteen minutes.

Like a typical girl in her tweens, she nods only slightly, not even having the decency to look at her old man.

Her father now gone, Mercy turns her eyes onto Cartoonz. Well, at least she's willing to acknowledge _him_. Doing his best to appear less intimidating, and more like the jovial big man in red, Cartoonz gives her a wide smile. "And what were you hoping to get this year little girl?" He cringes as soon as it's out of his mouth. Gross, he sounds like a fucking creep.

Her chin wresting atop her knee, the girl ignores him, instead watching Bryce and Delirious make a spectacle of themselves.

Fine then, he doesn't need her answer anyway. They had Bryce's cousin ask the children to write to Santa telling him what they wanted. She delivered the letters to Bryce so that they'd have something to go off of when buying presents for the kids with their 'hard earned' money.

"Hmm." He must have something to offer here. The girl was obviously in low spirits. Bryce's and Delirious's display had little effect on her, though it at least kept her interest. Unfortunately, the only thing he had to fall back on was humor. "Actually, I was just kiddin', I know exactly what you want. But why this thing, I'll never know. Cuz' personally, I think yer nuts." He shows her the sack, shaking it until a purple fanged monster falls through the tear. "See here? The little bugger chewed a hole straight through my bag!" He extends his hand in through the opening and through the hole, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

To his amazement and relief, Mercy laughs. It's not much of one, a brief tinkle that lightens her eye like a shooting star, brilliant in the dark galaxy of her irises before it's gone far too quick. She takes the plushie from him, tucking it against her chest, cocooning it with her body.

"I can tell you one thing. You're gonna have your hands full taking care of that thing."

She shakes her head, denying his statement. "I need a monster to keep the bigger monsters away." Like the one that sneaks into her bedroom at night, a shadow seeping through the crack in the door, blocking out the hallway light. Lurking over her as she sleeps, it's presence weighing, making her blankets heavy, warm and unbearable, but they're her only shield, the only thing between the monster and her. She does her best pretending to be asleep, hoping that as long as she doesn't move, doesn't blink, hardly breaths, that it will grow bored of their little game and leave.

But sometimes it never goes away.

Popping sounds litter the room as Bryce and Delirious open up party crackers over the kids, raining down confetti and paper crowns upon them. When they're all out of that, they turn their escapade onto Ohm. Bryce sets a paper crown on his head, subserviently bowing, and sardonically muttering, "Your highness." Delirious takes to torturing him with a party whistle next to his ear.

"I know him." At her voice Cartoonz redirects his attention back onto Mercy. Her gaze remains on his friends, but there is no doubt just who she is referring to. "I saw them take him away in the ambulance." Tears are forming in her eyes. She ducks her head, letting her monster absorb her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Fuck. He wants to help this girl. He really does. But he lacks the criteria to do so. He's the kind to give the hard truth, the stuff no body wants to hear. He has his moments, when he can be mercifully wise, though it does tend to surprise even him. This is more Ohm's area of expertise, but he's over there, diverted by the boys, pretending to be mad while unable to hold back his laughter. Cartoonz can't expect the two to confront each other, so he's just got to figure this shit out on his own. Think like Ohm. "Don't worry 'bout it. If I know him, he doesn't blame you, and would be more concerned with the fact that you could have gotten hurt too." Yeah, that sounded about right.

"I just wanted to get away."

Her response throws him off. What was that supposed to mean? Run away? Did she mean kill herself, suicide? Damn, he hoped that wasn't the case. Depression was taking even younger and younger victims these days. He wants to press the kid for answers, but is it really any of his business? And he doesn't want to stress the kid out anymore then she is.

"I know your not Santa." She says, looking at him sidelong. "I don't think your just anybody either. You don't look like someone who does every day people things."

"Your awfully perceptive kid."

He doesn't know the extent of it. She's grown to read people better, to know what lies dormant within them, to know what they hide. It's the only way to survive. To know the good from the bad, those looking to hurt and to help. It's the only way she's able to remain here, and avoid the monster, waiting for her back at home. To manipulate those willing to aid her. All she has to do is cry about stomach pains, blaming it on the reason why she can't eat or sleep. Keeping the doctors mystified, and her in this temporary sanctuary.

Reading the man before her, she knows that he is not a good man in many senses. But not in any aspect that matters to her. She sees there is potential for good. Not only does this charity show that, but, there is something about the look in his eye, revealing he is not as completely obstinate as he tries to appear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" There's an urgency about her as she glances towards the door, hoping she still has time.

"Uh... Sure."

She coaxes him forwards, cupping a hand to his ear and whispers, "I asked for a monster because I was too afraid to say what I truly wanted."

"What's that?" He figures he can make one last gift run if he has to. But what could be so embarrassing she was too afraid to ask? Was it a girl thing?

A frost spreads across his skin as the words are whispered in his ear. He pulls away, slowly, his head swiveling towards the door as her father enters the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based off a fake article about a mall santa. That's all I'm going to say without giving too much away.  
> I have the next chapter written up, I just want to flesh it out some more. So it should be updated in a day or two, since I have other stuff I should really try completing.


End file.
